This invention relates to painting devices, and more particularly to a hinge mask for use in painting, staining, and finishing of doors and the like.
In painting of a door which has at least two hinges provided for hanging the door to an adjacent structure, it is very difficult to paint, stain, or finish the door without getting paint, stain or finish on the hinges of the door. This is caused by the unique position of the hinges in their attachment to the door and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hinge mask for the hinges of a door structure that is of superior adhesion, flexibility and application to the hinges.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hinge mask that removes cleanly and easily from door hinges.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hinge mask which leaves no adhesive residue when removed from door hinges.
And another object of this invention is to provide hinge masks for doors and the like which withstand multiple coatings of paint as applied to the structure to which the hinges are attached.
The hinge mask product consists of two parts. One part of the mask is for the face of the hinge, and the other part is for the pin assembly of the hinge. The hinges can be of several standard sizes, and there are several specialty sizes. The hinge mask of the present invention is capable of being manufactured in any of the standard and/or specialty sizes.
Further objects and attendant advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.